A Long Ways From Home
by thatredheadedchick
Summary: One-shot for my friend XxLaBellaNottexX BeeXOC


**Hi everyone! First thing's first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything that has to do with Transformers of any sort. I only own Decal (who is mentioned, like, once) and Starfire belongs to my friend. Do not sue, as I am currently between jobs and have a whole, whopping $25 to my name, which happens to be on a Walmart gift card :(.**

**Now, since that is out of the way, I would just like to tell everyone that this isn't the greatest one-shot I have ever done and I am sorry for it. This is actually for a friend, whom I promised I would give smuttiness to, so go check out XxLaBellaNottexX's story! It is AMAZING!**

**Again, this is not the greatest, but I meant to get this out, like, weeks ago and I rushed... Please forgive me. **

I sat and stared up at the full moon that lit the whole field. I found my mind drifting back to Cybertron and how it used to be before Megatron destroyed everything and I couldn't help but wonder how different things would be if he hadn't of demolished everything I had come to know and love. Although, in a way, I wouldn't want to change anything because what if Bumblebee and I had never met? I wouldn't be where I was right now. I smiled as I remembered my first days on Earth, how I came to know, and later love, Bee.

It was a cold, damp night when I had landed. I had come with a group that got the call from Optimus about the Autobots on Earth, set to protect the Human race. I had never even heard of a Human, and as I entered Earth's atmosphere, I had time to circle the human's World Wide Web to collect data on this race, and their tongues.

I landed hard in an abandoned field, ran to the nearest road, scanned a Jaguar Xkr and headed to the rendezvous point.

I had arrived just as my fellow Autobots did. It was the middle of a desert! I transformed and stood in the line of Autobots, in front of Optimus. It had been a long time since I had seen him.

"Welcome to Earth. I trust your landing here was a success?" he asked in our native tongue and there was a round of "Yes sir!"'s from all around. After explaining the situation of Earth and the remaining Decepticons, he lead us all back to the Autobot base. He now lead a group of a human/Autobot alliance known as N.E.S.T. and their objective now was to eliminate the remaining Decepticons so that the human race could rest at ease, oblivious to our existence.

We arrived at the base and that is where I first laid optics on him, in all his racing striped glory. It had been so long and he was a real sight for sore optics. He stood in a line of Autobots that had already made it to Earth about a year or so earlier. I recognized Ratchet right away. Who could forget the short-tempered medic? Next to him stood Ironhide and a femme that I had never seen before, adorned in fuchsia plates. It was good, however, to see familiar faces again.

We all came to a halt as the military men of Earth filed out of the building, standing at attention and waiting for our next move. We got the Ok from Optimus, who started transforming and we all followed suit.

After getting acquainted with the military men, who were lead by a male human named William Lennox, and learning that the femme was actually Hide's mate, Decal, we got settled in at the base.

I took it upon myself to take a tour of the large base that I was to call home for a little while. I abandoned my true form, taking on my petite, blonde haired, blue eyed holoform, more so I could wonder into the shorter halls as well.

A few hours later I had a mental map of the base and could easily find my way around most areas. I had managed to find my own room and left my bot form there to explore the other hangers. I had just left my room and was headed down the hall when a pair of strong arms ripped me into a room and closed the door. I whipped around, about ready to beat the shit out of whoever dared to grab hold of me, but immediately stopped in my tracks when I saw a familiar pair of bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"Starfire..." Bee started as he backed me up against the door. "I haven't seen you since..."

"Since you left with Optimus in search of the All-Spark." I finished for him. He just stared at me with hungry eyes. "Bee, I've missed you." I sighed with tears making themselves known.

"Star, I-" But before he could finish his sentence, I planted my lips fully onto his.

Before I knew what was happening, his tongue made its way into my mouth and I then realized why humans enjoyed kissing this way.

After a moment of pure bliss, he broke from me and I gave a whimper of disapproval. He then rest his forehead against my own.

"Bee, I'll be right back." I said and I quickly left to my own room, my holoform disappearing as I transformed. I quickly ran to Bee's room, where he welcomed me in. He had transformed and I found myself just as attracted to him as I was when we lived on Cybertron.

He slammed me against the wall and we locked lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. Before I knew what was going on, he had me on my back, wires exposed and the familiar shocking sensation ran through my circuits as he and I shared a bond, the first one in years, and he gave me all the pleasure I desired.

When we had finished, I laid there in his arms and stared up at him with a satisfied smirk, resting up for round 2.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. The passion we had held strong, and as I sat here and stared, I could feel two arms wrapped themselves around my body and I looked back to see Bee smiling at me. Yes, Earth was proving to not be as bad of a planet as I thought it would be.


End file.
